nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Tetris DS
valium online cheap paxil didrex online sildenafil online nextel ringtones free midi ringtones ativan online xanax online cyclobenzaprine online cheap lorazepam alltel ringtones didrex online free mp3 ringtones cingular ringtones free tracfone ringtones xanax online free tracfone ringtones cheap norco fioricet online lorazepam online free free ringtones cheap viagra free wwe ringtones xanax online zoloft online free ringtones but sildenafil xenical online samsung ringtones cheap prozac ultracet online norco online but lipitor motorola ringtones free sagem ringtones buy meridia cheap hydrocodone diazepam online ativan online cheap norco cheap prozac free sonyericsson ringtones qwest ringtones lisinopril online didrex online ultram online online cialis cheap alprazolam free nextel ringtones cool ringtones cheap lortab nextel ringtones zyban online cheap pharmacy online cheap xanax ativan free sprint ringtones cheap ativan free sprint ringtones wellbutrin online buy zanaflex buy carisoprodol propecia online buy prozac cheap valium cheap xanax free motorola ringtones ortho wellbutrin online cheap levitra fioricet samsung ringtones ortho online cool ringtones lorazepam online celexa online tramadol online free polyphonic ringtones zanaflex online nokia ringtones cheap ortho samsung ringtones order soma cheap lorazepam free sagem ringtones sprint ringtones lipitor online mp3 ringtones sprint ringtones vigrx online polyphonic ringtones lisinopril online free mp3 ringtones viagra online free cingular ringtones cheap tenuate kyocera ringtones qwest ringtones norco online buy clonazepam cheap sildenafil nextel ringtones funny ringtones but cialis cheap ultracet sprint ringtones cheap diazepam free free ringtones samsung ringtones free free ringtones cheap hydrocodone order tramadol ambien online mtv ringtones free motorola ringtones free funny ringtones free music ringtones cool ringtones cheap fioricet free real ringtones online lorazepam cheap soma clomid online clonazepam paxil online lisinopril online free samsung ringtones free sonyericsson ringtones phentermine online free alltel ringtones sprint ringtones cheap clonazepam buy didrex cheap ultram free verizon ringtones celexa online but norco buy diethylpropion tenuate online free verizon ringtones cheap lipitor diazepam online free verizon ringtones cheap adipex cheap meridia samsung ringtones free cingular ringtones online clomid lisinopril online cheap carisoprodol paxil online ericsson ringtones mono ringtones albuterol online free ericsson ringtones ambien online levitra online cheap didrex midi ringtones cheap clomid lipitor online free sagem ringtones cheap meridia free sony ringtones cheap valium cheap clomid hoodia online music ringtones cheap hydrocodone cheap adipex cheap hgh cheap hgh levitra online tracfone ringtones sony ringtones propecia online vicodin online cheap soma free verizon ringtones meridia online vicodin online verizon ringtones cheap alprazolam nokia ringtones free qwest ringtones sharp ringtones polyphonic ringtones cheap viagra cheap sildenafil didrex online wellbutrin cyclobenzaprine funny ringtones cheap rivotril paxil online sharp ringtones free sagem ringtones cheap xenical cheap hydrocodone lortab online Tetris DS is one of the many sequals to the ever popular Tetris puzzle game series. It features classic NES games as themes for each game mode, and also has its classic music. Tetris DS is also the first handheld Tetris to ever feature Wi-fi over the internet. Overveiw The game is the first Tetris game on the Nintendo DS, and has many new updates and modes from the original, or past versions. The most notable is the inclusion of Wifi, which will allow you to face against either two or three players around the world. Tetris DS is also the first portable Tetris game to be wifi, and the first to feature classic Nintendo characters such as Mario and Link (in the actual mode), excluding Tetris Attack, which featured Yoshi and Bowser. The game also features items and power-ups in the multi-player mode which will either help you, or harm your oponent. Many new modes include Mission, Puzzle, Catch, Touch, Push, and the regular Standard mode. Each one other than standard use new elements never seen in the Tetris formula. Each mode features a classic NES game theme coming from games such as Super Mario Bros., The Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Yoshi's Cookie, Donkey Kong, Balloon Fight, and many others. Each mode also includes the music from the game featured. Items Game Modes *'Standard' Standard mode is the classic Tetris game we have known and loved, along with a animated game at the top of the screen to show how you are doing. **'Marathon' "Do you have what it takes to clear 200 lines? Thats the one and only goal of this challenging mode. You will advance one level every time you clear 10 lines." **'Line Clear' "Choose the level and height, then battle for the most points by clearing the number of specified lines. The higher the level and height, the harder it will be. Harder the challenges earn you more points!" **'Vs CPU' "Set the CPU difficulty level and get ready to battle! Clear 2 or more lines at once to dump New Blocks on your opponent's screen. Fill your oppenent's screen to the top first to win! Clear multiple lines after your opponent attacks to prevent New Blocks from dropping on you. New Blocks increase automatically over time!" *'Catch' "Move and rotate the core on the bottom of the screen and fuse it to falling Tetriminos! Create a 4x4 set of blocks to make the core explode within 10 seconds and earn a load of points." *'Mission' Achive many different objectives. **'Marathon' "Complete as many missions as you can and set a new high score! Each mission has a set time limit, if you don't finish your mission before time expires, New Nlocks will appear on your screen. Don't let blocks build up to the top, or your game is over!" **'Time Trial' "Complete a set number of missions as fast as you can to set a fastest time! Watch out: each mission is harder than the last!" *'Puzzle' Can you solve these fiendish puzzles? *'Touch' Solve the puzzle using the stylus! **'Tower' "Blocks are stacked to the sky! Move blocks with your stylus to form horizontal lines and clear them away." **'Touch Puzzle' "Looks at the directions on the top screen, and try to solve the puzzle using only the blocks you've got!" *'Push' Clear lines to push your opponent down! Game Themes and Cameos Standard Play: *Level 1: Super Mario Bros. Overworld *Level 2: Super Mario Bros. Underground *Level 3: Super Mario Bros. Underground *Level 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Overworld *Level 5: Super Mario Bros. 3 Overworld *Level 6: Super Mario Bros. 3 Overworld *Level 7: Super Mario Bros. Underground *Level 8: Super Mario Bros. Platforms *Level 9: Super Mario Bros. Platforms *Level 10: Super Mario Bros. Bowser Showdown *Level 11: The Legend of Zelda *Level 12: Metroid *Level 13: Donkey Kong *Level 14: Balloon Fight *Level 15: Ice Climber *Level 16: Excitebike *Level 17: Devil World *Level 18: Urban Champion *Level 19: Duck Hunt *Level 20: Tetris NES Other Modes: *Mission: The Legend of Zelda Death Mountain *Catch: Metroid *Puzzle: Yoshi's Cookie *Push: Donkey Kong *Touch: Balloon Fight Cameos: *''Gyromite'': During wifi or multiplayer mode, you'll see the professor from Gyromite walking on the top screen. *''Mario Bros.: During wifi, the bottom screen has a darkend level of ''Mario Bros., plus they will appear as an animation on the top screen. *''Donkey Kong Jr'': During the animations on the top screen at the main menu, there is a very random chance that you will see Donkey Kong Jr. come out from the Left and climb down during the animation from Donkey Kong. Wi-fi The wifi consists of plenty of diffrent options. First off, you choose wheater or not you want to play with friends registered in your freiend rooster. After that, you choose which mode you want to play, which includes standard 2 player (no items), standard four player (with items), and push (no items). See Also *Tetris Series *Nintendo DS *Nintendo DS Lite *Touch Generations Category: DS Games Category: Wifi Games Category: Touch Generation Games